Honest John
J. Worthington Foulfellow is one of the primary antagonists of Pinocchio. He is also known as Honest John, suggesting his full name is John Worthington Foulfellow. He was voiced by Walter Catlett. He and his minion Gideon take the wooden puppet to both Stromboli and Pleasure Island. Personality Honest John is how many animated foxes are portrayed; sly and sneaky. He is also very smart and convincing. He has taken the "easy road" to success, and has never attended school. As a result, despite his cunning and persuasiveness, he can barely read or write. He is also not immune to being swindled himself, as Stromboli bought Pinocchio from him for far less than a living puppet would be worth. Honest John is remarkably persuasive, and can convince almost anybody to do what he wants. His plans are reliable and clever, but are often spoiled by his sidekick, Gideon. He is also not unwilling to kill in order to make money, and is entirely without conscience, fearing only the law and the Coachman. Appearances ''Pinocchio The Litte Wooden Boy Foulfellow and Gideon are out taking a stroll while recalling a scam involving Stromboli when they notice a living puppet. At first they don't realize but soon enough, Foulfellow cooks up a new get-rich-quick scheme. He plans of selling Pinocchio to fame puppeteer Stromboli. Foulfellow and Gideon "befriend" Pinocchio convincing him that the life of an actor is the best life. He teaches Pinocchio of the "easy road" to success. Foulfellow's persuasive words convinces the puppet and they head off to Stromboli's caravan. The Coachman's proposition Later on, Foulfellow and Gideon are seen at the Red Lobster Inn speaking with the Coachman for a proposition. The job is to collect "stupid little boys" and gather them up to take to Pleasure Island. Foulfellow knowing the mystic area and the forbidden law, fears the worse for the boys to be collected. Once the Coachman reveals his true evil face, Foulfellow and Gideon become henchman rather than co-workers and listen carefully to the directions. Pleasure Island For Me During their collecting, Foulfellow and Gideon run into Pinocchio once more. To trick the boy this time, they act as doctors and doops the puppet into believing his has the illness of "allergic". Foulfellow claims the only cure is a vacation to Pleasure Island and offers him a ticket (a playing card). Despite Pinocchio's desire to return home, Foulfellow and Gideon take the boy to the Coachman's coach anyway. The duo are not seen for the remainder of the film but are mentioned. House of Mouse Honest John has made many cameos along with many other Disney characters in ''House of Mouse, usually sitting with Gideon. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Foulfellow was originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days due to his popularity, along with Gideon, in a Pinocchio-based world. The idea was soon dropped. Recent interviews have stated that Honest John and Gideon will make appearances very soon in the series. Disney Parks ]] Foulfellow has made numerous appearances in the Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character. He is available for meet and greets in Epcot and the Tokyo Disney Resort. An audio animatronic version of him appears in Pinocchio's Daring Journey. Foulfellow also takes part in the Disney Villains meet and greet during Halloween. Mickey's Boo to You Too Parade Alone, Foulfellow can be seen alongside a legion of Disney Villains in the annual Halloween parade during the Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. Unlike other parades, he is seen alone without Gideon. Dreams Come True In the parade at the Magic Kingdom park, Foulfellow can be seen alongside Gideon and half boy half donkey children strolling behind Mickey Mouse's float with Pinocchio/Snow White's following behind them. Tokyo Disney Resort Foulfellow can be found at the Mediterranean Harbor in Tokyo DisneySea available for meet and greets. He is often found without Gideon here. Trivia *Originally, Foulfellow was to be given a theme song entitled "Honest John" but the song was later abandoned. * A planned scene that was ultimately deleted from the final film would have had Foulfellow and Gideon get caught by the police after running into Pinocchio a third time. * Foulfellow and Gideon were originally planned to appear in the Mickey and the Beanstalk sequence of Fun and Fancy Free as the con-artists who sell Mickey the magic beans. * Foulfellow and Gideon would appear in a Disney storybook adaptation of The Emperor's New Clothes as the con-men who sells the emperor fine invisible robes. Gallery es:El Honrado Juan y Gedeón Category:Villains Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Foxes Category:Henchmen Category:Servants Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lovers